User blog:DA151874/My Singing Monsters: The Untold Story (Fanfiction)
My Singing Monsters - The Untold Story Written by Eddie Bulmer (NOTE: THIS IS IN NO WAY CANON AND JUST MY INTERPRETATION OF THE LORE. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE ANY OF THIS AS CANON INFORMATION UNLESS STATED TO BE SO.) In the beginning, there were the Thumpies. The Thumpies inhabited a happy civilization, not too violent or chaotic. The species had adapted to crazy happenings, and zany fun with bouncing on drums. Over years, the Thumpies evolved and adapted to more intelligent lifeforms and that were being found on the continent, The Things. The things and the Thumpies created many machines and decorations to sustain life, and while not all too advanced, they got by. One day, a Thing was wandering the forest when he found a single baby monster. The Kayna. The Kanya was adopted by the civilization of creatures and raised on the same teachings the Thumpies had learned long ago, to impress and have fun through musical talent. Kayna showed strong signs of singing, other than bumping on bongos like the Thumpies had originally hoped. But one Thumpy, Barbaloo, was impressed by Kayna's voice and went onto sing along with her and eventually breed with her. This was the first time that Monsters and Thumpies bred, and the result was a new Monster named the Mammott by the village. Spurrit, a female Thumpy went onto breed with Mammott to create the Noggin monster. As the couples bred to produce twins and more offsprings, as was customary to the species, the Noggins, Kaynas and Mammotts that were born began starting relationships with other Thumpies and other Monsters. When a huge army or Monsters, Thumpies and Things populated the area, they decided to go looking for a new place to live, as their previous village was becoming too small for them. They wandered and wandered, until they finally found a nice, grassy area known as "The Continent." With plenty of room and different habitats, the joined group self dubbed as the Tribe, ruled by Kayna, Spurrit and Barbaloo, lived peacfully for many years. After a while, a strange occurence started happening. Monster began changing colours, growing or losing limbs, and changing appearance and losing memories. With the newfound power from the crystals they had found, they were able to build a machine to test it out. This machine was known as the Wubbox. When they ingested it with the disease, Wubbox began growing, changing colour, like all of the normal symptoms. He was magically able to talk, and was able to process the disease as something called Starpower. The more singing harmony and cheer was spread, the more starpower was created. Starpower is the living source for all of the crystals, and if exposed to it too much, monsters turn into a different form, their rare form. Wubbox was quickly known as the wise sage among all of the creatures. However, not all was happy with the monster world. The far away outer islands of Cloud and Cave were already explored and used to stage special recreational events, but the Wubbox predicted that there was a third, and that it was not as peaceful. The Space Island. The Space island was home to the Tribe, before strange creatures known as Glowbes appeared and warned the monsters to leave. When they did, the space monsters, known as the Ethereal monsters, arose. They were jealous of how much fun and happiness the monsters on the continent had. They tried to get revenge by sending a comet down and striking what was once known as the Rare Island, for monsters with the Rare disease to get better, before destroying the island, and falling into the vast ocean. Many rare monsters fell, and the Tribe soon noticed. Barbaloo and Spurrit blamed Kayna and the Monsters, and Kayna blamed the Things and the Thumpies. Soon, war broke out between the tribe, spiltting it in half, with a Monster side, and a Thumpies side. The Things were trapped in the middle of all of this, not wanting to get hurt. They stayed out of the war and instead found a small leafy island to rest on, with kinder monsters inhabiting it Known as the Shugafam. The Shugafam and the Things quickly became allies, and kept a happy life on the Shugabush Island. The Wubbox was torn between who to fight for, as he was the ruler of both species, and was unable to convince them to stop fighting. The lack of compassion and song and rise of violence dropped the Starpower to dangerous levels. The Ethereal monsters were happy, and planned a strike on the Continent, sending the Ethereal monsters to the Continent and killing all othr inhabitants. The Wubbox quickly caught word of this, and warned the Monster side and the Thumpies side. They believed it was a bluff to get them to stop fighting, until a strange glowing circle appeared in the sky, and caused the monsters to panic. The ray that they were going to blast would kill the Thumpies, and turn any exposed Monsters and Things to be encased in Amber. The circle got bigger, and Wubbox was starting to get worried. He said that the Continent's only hope of survival was to launch a strike back before the Ethereals could launch one at them, thus destroying Space Island. The only way that they could launch a power that great was to build another Wubbox, inject it with all of the remaining starpower they had, and powered it up. The Monsters were stumpted trying to figure out how to power it up, until one brave Mammott wandered inside and gave signs of life to the new Wubbox. The rest of the Monsters piled into the new Wubbox and with the help of Kayna and The first Wubbox, powered up the new Wubbox to prepare for a strike. However, the system malfunctioned. "Error error, power is down; Wubbox failed to launch; loading, loading," The Wubbox blurted out right before all of the monsters were engulfed with a beam, shattering the Continent into many different islands and turning Kayna, the Things, and the Shugafam to amber. After everything cleared out, the force of the energy sent towards the continent shattered off a piece of Space Island and fell to the surface, where the Ethereal monsters lived and was known as Ethereal Island. The first wubbox was unable to survive, and completely disintegrated, however the new Wubbox conatining all of the Monsters was able to use the Starpower to shield itself long enough to survive. It let all of the monsters out, and the Monsters were now on an Island currently known as the Tribal Island, homing Kayna. The monsters went their seperate ways, and started singing again. With more harmony and friendship after the Thumpies were eliminated, the monsters built totem poles and statues of the fallen enemies, Barbaloo and Spurrit as a sign of respect. The monsters were back to normal, and when the Starpower got high enough, Kayna and the Things along with the Shugafam were freed from the Amber and sung again to start new tribes on their respective islands. The only monster who could not move on after such a traumatizing event was the New Wubbox. Now a Rare Wubbox due to the high amount of Starpower, he sings about his little time in his past Monster World and what events he had to go through. Category:Blog posts